


Captain Dick Down

by Cloudy_Serendipity



Series: Suncatcher [2]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Kinda, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Sexting, Smut, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Serendipity/pseuds/Cloudy_Serendipity
Summary: You and Bucky sext.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Suncatcher [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584079
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Captain Dick Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bonus add-on for Disco Ball Diva, a gift for @buckyshelves, as part of @bucky-smiles secret Santa 2019. It's a social media imagine that begins before the plot of Disco Ball Diva and picks up at the end of the story with the text ['m so horny right now].  
> It's 18+ and NSFW. Tumblr gave me so much shit trying to get this posted, so you lucky people are getting it first.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> [Read Disco Ball Diva here on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963601)
> 
> [Read Disco Ball Diva on Tumblr](https://crushedbyhyperbole.tumblr.com/post/189870386064/disco-ball-diva)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little social media imagine. Come visit me on Tumblr [@crushedbyhyperbole](https://crushedbyhyperbole.tumblr.com/) for a chat, I'd love to hear from you guys. I'm also taking asks and requests so drop by and say Hi! Much love <3


End file.
